


First Times a Charm

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Virgin!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's Friday date night, like any other, but Merlin and Eggsy both have their own ideas where the night will go. Using their NLP training, in hopes to seduce the other, they quickly catch on and through the evening figure out it's going to be the first of many.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	First Times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snafu07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/gifts).



> This was requested by a dear friend, whom I wish only all the good things in the world, that Eggsy and Merlin both have their first time with a guy together. 
> 
> I hope this delivers for you and brings a smile to your face. Lots of hugs, well wishes, and hopes for brighter tomorrows to you <3.

“Just like this.” Merlin took Eggsy’s hand and guided his wrist so that each slice of mushroom wasn’t too thin, but not too thick, and all in uniform precision.

The heat of his breath was a welcome puff of air; each exhale touched skin, seeped into Eggsy’s pores and traveled all the way to his groin. Merlin’s body is pressed close, long fingers soft but firm over his, as they took the bell pepper and worked that into thin strips. It’s Friday date night and they were making homemade pizzas; Eggsy’s with all the fixings.

They alternated weeks which flat they stayed at, and it was Merlin’s week. Eggsy liked it here; it was cozy, filled with warm browns, rich greens, and pictures of fields with waters on the edge of cliffs. If they ever spoke of migrating their living situations, Eggsy would offer to give up his first; it held only the remnants of a bachelor who hadn’t found his own decor style, came with being shoved into any old Kingsman issued flat and he barely had a second to breathe for himself. But he had time now, carved out a space in his schedule to spend with his boyfriend, and he couldn’t be happier; the last 3 months were some of the best.

“Ye learn quickly,” Merlin whispered; lips grazed his ear as he does, just a tantalizing thing.

Eggsy huffed, he knows Merlin is working at him and so he gives as good as he’s got. He shifted back just a hair, enough so that Merlin stirred a bit against him.

“You’re a good teacher,” Eggsy replied, just as seductively as Merlin had been the entire evening. “Gonna show me how to grate mozzarella, too?” He asked sweetly, and stared up into dark, hooded hazel eyes to bat his innocently. “Please?” Eggsy added, tone soft and quiet. He can see Merlin’s eyes squint just a fraction, before he sobered enough to flash Eggsy his favorite smile; it’s all teeth, wide, and gorgeous.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he amended before closing the small space between them with a quick, tender kiss. Merlin grabbed the ball of cheese, and grater just beside it, to bring in front of Eggsy. He gingerly took his hands to form his fingers around the cheese, brought it up to the grater, and in slow meticulous fashion reduced the dairy to shreds for sprinkling atop their pizzas.

Eggsy leaned his head back to fall against Merlin’s shoulder, hips moved to shimmy a bit more, and did his best to keep his breath even, unnoticed. A deep rumble of laughter vibrated through his ear, shook his back, as Merlin pulled away a bit.

“Ah, lad, ye are trying to seduce me, aye?” Humor thick in his brogue. Eggsy spun around to face Merlin’s amused grin. It was crinkled up adorably, and wrinkled the corners of Merlin’s eyes; he was so heart stoppingly handsome.

A flush crept up his cheeks, Eggsy could feel it in his ears, at the realization of being caught. He laughed, an uneasy breathy thing, and scratched his neck.

“Ain’t you been trying the same thing, Keon?” It had felt like a game of cat and mouse since they’d come into the kitchen. Eggsy easily detected Merlin using his NLP skills on him, thus led Eggsy to start utilizing the training Merlin had taught him. Now it was Merlin’s turn to resemble that of a tomato. The blush ran up his cheeks, damn near fire engine red, all the way to the top of his bald head.

“Well,” Merlin muttered. Eggsy sensed the change in atmosphere, he could almost taste it; tonight when they went to bed, it would be entirely different than it had over the last 3 months.

Eggsy reached to grab his hand, tangled his fingers with Merlin’s, and swung them a bit.

“We ain’t gotta use our NLP to seduce each other, yeah. Wanted you from the moment you told me to whisper in your ear.” Eggsy grinned cheekily, and every word he spoke was true.

Merlin yanked on their joined hands, causing Eggsy to thrust into him, and cupped his chin to tip his head to the side for a slow, deep, loving kiss.

“Aye,” he breathed against Eggsy’s lips. “But let’s finish our pizzas, then we can watch a movie.”

All of the tension left Eggsy’s body as he turned to face the counter and finish chopping the toppings. Merlin guided his hands a bit, but more for fun than seduction, and fed Eggsy a few pieces of pepperoni along the way.

The evening stayed light with their dinner brought to the living room where they shared the couch, Eggsy’s side tucked securely under Merlin’s left arm, and watched Jurassic Park. It wasn’t the first time, but it was a favorite and meant if they didn’t want to pay attention, they didn’t have to.

Half of the movie passed in comfortable silence, Eggsy mindlessly played with Merlin’s fingers through the scene where T-Rex tossed the park vehicle over a ledge.

“You know,” Eggsy said nonchalantly. “I’ve never done it with a bloke before.” He waited for what he said to sink in, for any outrageous bluster about not mentioning it before, but Merlin didn’t say anything, not right away.

“I’ve never done it at all,” Merlin replied, just as leisurely as Eggsy had brought it up. “Is that going to be a problem?” He wondered, nothing venomous in his tone, curiosity above all else.

“Nah, you?” He kept it casual, focused on the telly where three of them were in a tree, the girl feeding the brachiosaurus. He felt Merlin shake his head. “Watch a bit of porn, so know enough, yeah?”

Merlin pressed a firm kiss to his temple. “Aye.” He got quiet a moment, and added, “Honeypots are great education. Ye see it all.” Eggsy chuckled a bit.

An invisible weight lifted off of Eggsy’s shoulders, and sure he’s seen enough porn to know which is the what, and knew Merlin had seen enough honeypots to probably do it with his eyes closed, but he felt better having that out in the open. There wasn’t a shred of judgement, not in Merlin’s answer, nor the way his arm curled around Eggsy and they finished it out the film.

Eggsy lifted off of the sofa with a soft smile, hand extended to take Merlin’s who was eager to accept, and led them off. The air shifted with every step they took towards the door, anticipation in the space between them, but Eggsy stopped to steal a kiss. Just a soft, slow thing, one where his lips brushed Merlin’s as he rose on tiptoe to reach. A strong set of arms entrapped him, came around to hold the small of his back, and pulled him closer til you couldn’t fit a pence between them. Eggsy reeled, Merlin’s kisses grew with hunger; hard presses against mouth, his lower lip sucked into a greedy set of teeth where Merlin gnawed gently.

If he hadn’t hooked his arms around Merlin’s neck, Eggsy would have fallen back from lack of oxygen; his head swooned with their coupled arousal, Merlin’s hard member pressed firmly against him. It took him a moment to realize Merlin had started to move, backed Eggsy into his room until the back of thighs met the lip of a mattress where Merlin grasped said legs, and hiked him up and onto the bed. Eggsy took this moment to hook a leg around Merlin’s hip and forced him closer. His hands were clumsy, but on a mission, as he worked to free Merlin of his jumper that hid carefully crafted abs, muscles that even Michelangelo’s David would be envious of.

Eggsy succeeded in his quest and revealed the chest that caused Eggsy to ache; his dick throbbed, thickened in his pants, grew in the confines of his jeans until it was on the verge of pain.

“Bloody gorgeous,” he whispered in appreciation. Merlin’s answer grin was just as so, completely free, light, and just as fucking beautiful as his body. Eggsy wondered how a bloke in his 50’s could possibly be so fit, so fucking sexy; it hurt.

Merlin hummed, it were a little satisfied thing, as he managed to slide Eggsy’s jacket off, helped him out of his polo, and stared down at his bare chest. He would have felt self conscious if it weren’t for the way Merlin looked at him; like the sun rose and set on Eggsy, like he held the universe and Merlin orbited around him. It was so much, so many things bled from those rich hazel eyes, Eggsy wished he could look away for a moment; if only to steal himself. But they held him, as if he were in a trance, captured his soul to swirl with the flecks of golds and light browns that spoke silent words that couldn’t be heard.

Eggsy felt himself falling, spiraling down a path he knew he wouldn’t come back from, and he didn’t feel sorry for it. As Merlin leaned in for another kiss, it were richer, deeper, and claiming; he realized he’d follow this man to the ends of the earth and never question why. He would have spoken, whispered anything to let Merlin know how much he adored him, how loved he felt and should feel, but he were rather busy with the way Merlin plummeted his tongue into his parted lips; they gave way on a much needed exhale. He snogged the breath right out of him.

Merlin separated enough, his lips quirked so adorably in a crooked smile, for a quick intake of air before he dove into his neck; like a hungered man who’d been placed in front of an all you can eat, and hadn’t been fed for a month.

He was so focused on his lips that it took Eggsy a bracing moment to realize he had been stripped down to his pants, and only the woosh of heat kicked on notified his bare skin that he was damn near naked; a shiver trailed up his spine, caused goosebumps to rise on every free surface of skin at the first push of heat through the room, before the boiler worked up enough to heat the space. Eggsy’s head rolled to the side, giving Merlin better access to his throat. His fingers scraped along Merlin’s exposed shoulders with every nip, suck and kiss to his neck.

It was all slow as Merlin took special care; his lips eased a bit, were less greedy, but no less hot, luscious, as they pressed down his chest and trailed to his groin. Eggsy could feel, rather than see, Merlin’s teeth take his pants and ease them off with such flourish; he would have thought Merlin a pro at it. His hips rolled, need weighing out above all else; his patience to have Merlin inside him wore thin.

“Keon,” Eggsy mewled. He wanted Merlin on him, in him, all over him, and the thought to have himself adhered to his skin came unbidden into his mind. His body was cool without the weight of Merlin against him.

Merlin lifted off with a sound kiss pressed to the inside of a thigh, and in one swift motion was completely naked himself. Eggsy had the pleasure to marvel a bare back, tight bum, turned to him as Merlin pawed through a bedside drawer to produce all the needed necessities for such sexual endeavors.

Eggsy grinned cheekily. “A prepared boy scout,” he teased lightly.

“Aye.” Merlin settled himself between spread legs. His hands warm, soft and silky, as they trailed up to aid Eggsy’s legs wider to accommodate him.

One hand took his neglected dick and Eggsy saw stars. It wasn’t the first, nor the last, time he’s felt Merlin’s touch; plenty of wanks and ruts between the other that this was familiar. But somehow it were all new in this setting, and Eggsy’s nerves were like exposed wires; sparked and spiked with an electric current.

Merlin’s hand was slow, stroked him in long, leisure pulls, not enough to bring him off, but just enough to keep him wanting more.

Eggsy reached up to cradle his cheek, coaxed him down until their lips met, at the same time Merlin’s lubed finger penetrated tight muscle. It weren’t like Eggsy was unaccustomed to the feel, had done it with his own in prep to take a toy, but it were different; Merlin’s fingers were thinner, long, and meticulous. He tipped up, hips swayed a bit, into the second digit inserted; Merlin’s strokes moved in tandem with his fingers as they pumped in and out at a steady pace.

By the third finger, Eggsy was panting, hard breaths exhaled between a few centimeters of space from their faces. He craned his neck to grab Merlin’s lips in a desperate kiss, his body quaked with every press against his prostate; his dick swelled, precome pooled at the tip, and ached for release. Eggsy could feel an orgasm just on the cusp, all he’d need was a few more pumps of Merlin’s wrist, one more finger grazed against his prostate and he’d spill over.

“Stop,” Eggsy begged weakly. “Gonna come,” he warned; it were feeble, but his message got across.

“Too much?” Merlin asked with a small smile.

Eggsy nodded. “Feels fucking great, but rather bust a nut while my fit as fuck boyfriend is inside me, yeah?” That earned him a wide, shit-eating grin. His hole puckered with the loss of Merlin, but soon filled with the tip of a thick cock; just pressed at the opening, all slick and warm.

“Go on,” Eggsy encouraged.

The weight of Merlin’s hands on his hips, was a welcome distraction from the burn as Merlin sank in, inch by inch he eased into Eggsy; he didn’t plow in, force his suit. He was a gentleman, all caring and mindful. Eggsy focused on his breathing, soon the ache passed, and he found himself yearning for more. He looked at Merlin, nodded his head, and lifted his legs up to hook around his hips. The movement caused Merlin’s dick to be completely sheathed by him. He was bigger than any toy Eggsy had taken, and felt thicker, longer than he remembered during the several blowjobs and handjobs they’d exchanged.

Merlin’s pace was steady, nothing rushed about it as he pistoned in and out with so much care you’d think Eggsy was made of glass.

But he couldn’t complain, no, not with the way Merlin’s hot, wet lips found his in a kiss so soft Eggsy could have wept. A series of tender loving kisses were passed, along with exhales of breath shared between two hungry men; ones who had been seemingly starved of such a gift.

It couldn’t have been more perfect even if Eggsy had tried.

Soon Merlin’s thrusts grew with need for release. His tempo quickened, fell out of the smooth rhythm he had kept along, and worked into a desperate, uneven roll of hips; his breath worked to match. Eggsy felt the tip of his dick swell, throbbed with neglect as Merlin’s fingers dug into the fleshy part of his thighs; he needed just a few wanks. Eggsy reached down to grasp himself, thumb worried the tip to gather precome as lubrication, and stroked in unison with Merlin’s frantic thrusts.

They were both on the brink of orgasm when Eggsy managed to pull Merlin’s face down for a rough kiss; lips crashed against each other, it were bruising and sloppy as tongues claimed the other. He strained up to hold himself against Merlin with an arm anchored around his neck; arse almost suspended off of the bed as Merlin’s hands slid under him to squeeze his cheeks. With one final hard push against his prostate, coupled with a firm press of his thumb over the slit, Eggsy came with a loud, garbled shout into Merlin’s mouth as Merlin stilled with him; his orgasm just milliseconds behind his. He came hot, wet, all over his abdomen; made a mess of himself and Merlin as he pressed closer until their chests met.

His grip on Merlin loosened, body gone flaccid with the intensity of such an orgasm and he knew then that no other dildo would do; Eggsy was ruined and only Merlin’s dick would suffice. He honestly wasn’t going to complain about such a thing.

Merlin lowered Eggsy to the bed - the soft duvet cushioned him and it felt like heaven - with a tender kiss. A quiet moment passed, their breathing returned to normal, before Merlin carefully pulled out of him.

Eggsy was too spent to care about the spend on him, but it seemed Merlin had other ideas and of course he would. He lay, unmoving, as Merlin ditched the bed and disappeared into the ensuite before returning minutes later, sure to have cleaned himself, with what Eggsy assumed to be a warm, damp flannel for cleaning. It was soft and felt heavenly against his sensitive skin; Eggsy hummed, grateful.

“Pants? Or ye staying naked?”

“Naked,” Eggsy mumbled, exhausted. “Naked good,” he said and scurried to clamber under the sheet on his side.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed as he slid in behind Eggsy to be the big spoon.

Eggsy laced his fingers with the hand against his abdomen to hold closer, and sighed contently; a smile played on his lips when Merlin’s cheek came to rest against his.

Silence followed, wrapped around Eggsy like a well worn jumper, and soon his body grew lax with impending sleep.

He was close to unconsciousness when Merlin sleepily slurred, “Ye top next time.” And pulled Eggsy to full alertness.

Eggsy stayed quiet a moment, allowed what Merlin said to roll over in his mind before he said, “Yeah. Figure out where we stand.”

“Mm,” Merlin hummed in agreement. “Bet you’d feel great inside me.” Eggsy grinned and brought Merlin’s hand up to kiss the palm; he held it there for a moment.

And when Eggsy thought Merlin had fallen asleep, his body relaxed behind him, he whispered, “I love you.” He snuggled deeper against Merlin’s chest, and allowed the rhythm of his easy breathing to lull him close to sleep.

“I love ye too,” Merlin replied, a quiet whisper, just seconds before Eggsy had drifted completely under.


End file.
